The Return of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki
by EliteThrasher98
Summary: Naruto has been banished for the failure of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and travels around the Elemental Countries to train. Three years later a stranger has appeared in front of the Hidden Leaf Village's gates. Timeskip is same as Naruto to Naruto Shippuden. Pairings undecided! Probable Sakura bashing! Rated M for slight coarse language and graphic fight scenes later on.
1. The Banishment

**Hey guys, I am writing this story because I am interested in these types of stories. I admit I am probably one of the worse authors on this site, but I will try my hardest to bring out more content for you guys. My other story has not been updated in a while and that is not simply because I have forgotten about it, but because I do not think I have any good ways to continue on with the story at this moment in time, I may come back to it, but I do not know. I hope this does not happen with this story, but one can never know. I hope that this fanfiction does not copy someone else's too much. If it does then it is unintentional and I either have not read that story or have just not realised it. Without further ado here is the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: EliteThrasher98 does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. If he did, then there would be more character development and emotional moments/epic fights. **

Naruto Uzumaki woke to find a large circular hole spanning approximately 5cm height and length-wise near his left shoulder and another one in the area near his stomach with the same dimensions. Were it not for the healing properties of the Tailed Beast within him, he most certainly would be dead. He looked around and found himself at the Valley of the End, albeit destroyed. He then saw a glint of silver a few metres away from him and walked to pick it up. It was a Leaf Village forehead protector with a line scratched through it. He felt around his head and found his own sitting on his forehead.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered with sadness in his voice.

Naruto then remembered what had happened with Sasuke.

_**Flashback Start**_

_Still recovering from the hole in his stomach, Naruto turned towards Sasuke and asked him a question that would have an answer that would stay with Naruto for the rest of his life._

_"Why? Why did you leave us? Sakura? Me? Your friends? Tell me why Sasuke!" Naruto screamed with sadness ringing loudly in his voice._

_"Why? It's simple, the village and all the worthless people in it cannot provide me with the power to kill Itachi. You are different though, if I kill you now, I will have disconnected the last bond I have ever had. I will then be able to gain even more power. All of this is merely for power, it has never been for anything more or less." Sasuke replied with boredom._

_Naruto's face then twisted into the embodiment of anger as he yelled at him._

_"SASUKE!"_

_"NARUTO!"_

_The two male members of team seven then sped towards each other with blinding speed._

_"Chidori!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_As the two jutsu collided everything went black._

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto then limped agonisingly slow towards the Leaf Village due to a broken leg attained during the fight. When he finally got there he saw Sakura waiting at the gate with a hopeful look on her face. When she saw Naruto limping back alone her face immediately changed from hopeful to disappointment and sadness. Naruto then waved to her and slowly limped over to her.

"Hey Sakura! Sorry I didn't get Sasuke back, I will get him next time!" Naruto said with a grin and a hint of sadness.

"You broke your promise, you said you never break your promises, that was your ninja way. Where is your ninja way now?! You-you know what? Nevermind, just don't ever talk to me again, don't even come near me ever again." Sakura yelled while crying and then turned her back on Naruto and walked away. Naruto felt his heart crack.

'Sakura just needs time, yeah that's it, she needs time.' Naruto thought to himself as he turned to go talk to the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju.

Tsunade turned to the door to see Naruto in the doorway with two 5cm circular holes in him as well as a broken leg, as evidenced by his limp and bruises and cuts dotted all around his body.

"I couldn't get Sasuke back, sorry. I'll get him back next time I'm sure of it..." Naruto said weakly as he passed out.

"Shizune! Quickly! We need to get Naruto to the hospital before he dies!" Tsunade half yelled/screamed as she picked up Naruto's unconscious body before jumping out the window towards the hospital.

Tsunade and Shizune sped across the rooftops towards the hospital, Shizune was trailing behind Tsunade and felt water drops impact upon her face, then looked forward and saw that the waterdrops were in fact Tsunade's tears. When they got to the hospital, Tsunade kicked open the double doors and screamed for some of the hospital staff to help heal the boy, but they refused to treat the "demon" as they called him. Tsunade and Shizune them sped to an empty hospital bed and proceeded to start healing Naruto.

Naruto awoke to see the area of the hospital he was in for a split-second before being pressed into two large mounds of flesh that he absently realised as Tsunade's breasts. Tsunade then felt a tapping on her arm before realising that she was suffocating Naruto.

"Hey, Aunt Tsunade, what's going on?" Naruto said with a dumb expression on his face.

"Naruto! You almost d- you almost died." Tsunade said while crying and holding Naruto to her chest. (Making sure not to suffocate him this time)

Before Naruto could reply an ANBU operative appeared next to Tsunade.

"Lady Hokage, you and the boy have been summoned to a council meeting. You are to get there within ten minutes" The ANBU operative told Tsunade before immediately disappearing.

"Who are the council to order me around? Gotta see what this is about, oh by the way, all of you who refused to treat Naruto, you are now being fired and you will never be allowed to work in this hospital ever again! Come on Naruto." Tsunade said as she got Naruto some crutches.

The two blondes then walked out of the hospital towards the council meeting chambers. When the two arrived they opened the large double doors two walk to their places, Naruto on the dais while Tsunade sat in the Hokage's seat. Naruto looked around and marvelled at the sight of the chamber, there was a large U shaped table made of varnished mahogany wood with chairs made of the same wood all looking towards the dais in the centre of the room. The seat in the centre was the Hokage's seat, which was flanked by the two chief advisor's seats. On one side were the shinobi members of the council and on the other side were the civilian members of the council.

One of the chief advisors spoke, the male one, Homura.

"Naruto Uzumaki, due to the failure to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha after his desertion, you are to be banished from the Leaf Village for the rest of the time that you walk upon this earth, on pain of death. this has been the decision made by the council. You are to leave the village as soon as possible." Homura said this while the civilian side of the council, the other chief advisor, the female one, Koharu and Homura himself were smirking.

"What! How can you banish him?! He has given everything for this village!" Tsunade yelled in his defence.

"This has been the decision made by the council, he will be banished from this village, there is nothing you can do Lady Hokage." Koharu replied with a smirk and a look of triumph.

"If it makes you feel any better Lady Hokage, all of the shinobi members voted against this, it was the chief advisors that broke the tie." Shikaku Nara replied with a look of disdain, sadness and disappointment throughout his voice.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, there is nothing I can do, I wish I could." Tsunade said with a shaky voice and tears welling up in her eyes.

"That's okay, Auntie, I understand." Naruto the silently walked off to collect his things.

"Naruto, I will meet you in the Hokage Tower, go, I will be there in a minute." Tsunade said before he walked off.

Naruto was waiting for Tsunade for about five minutes before she walked through the door.

"Naruto, I have to get you to test something for me. I have here a piece of chakra paper that should test your elemental affinity/affinities." Tsunade said holding up a small piece of paper and giving it to Naruto.

"Now let your chakra flow into the paper, should the paper be cut, it means you have the wind affinity, should it burn, it means you have the fire affinity, should it become damp, it means you have the water affinity, should it crinkle, it means you have the lightning affinity, should it crumble to dust, it means you have the earth affinity." Tsunade explained to Naruto.

Something very peculiar then happened, when Naruto let his chakra flow into the paper, the paper cut into four small pieces, each edge sharp enough to cut, one of the pieces crumbled to dust very suddenly and the dust was so small it could not be seen, the second piece then crinkled in on itself so much it was just a ball, the third piece then became so wet it fell apart and the last piece went up in flames so violently and suddenly that the ash was disintegrated.

"N-Naruto! That just showed us that you have a very strong affinity in all of the areas! That is completely unheard of! This could result in being able to use all of the kekkei genkai made from combining two elements and the kekkei tota made from combining three elements! Here is a list of the kekkei genkai and their users.

Kekkei Genkai: Boil Release, User: Mei Terumi, current Fifth Mizukage, Location: Hidden Mist Village

Kekkei Tota: Dust Release, User: Onoki, current Third Tsuchikage, Location: Hidden Stone Village

Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release, User: Haku Yuki, former Mercenary Ninja, Location: N/A due to being deceased

Kekkei Genkai: Lava Release, User: Mei Terumi, current Fifth Mizukage, Location: Hidden Mist Village

Kekkei Genkai: Magnet Release, User: Gaara of the Sand, current shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village, Location: Hidden Sand Village

Kekkei Genkai: Scorch Release, User: Pakura, former kunoichi of the Hidden Sand Village, Location: N/A due to being deceased

Kekkei Genkai: Wood Release, User: ANBU Operative Tenzo, current ANBU Operative of the Hidden Leaf Village, Location: Hidden Leaf Village

"Thanks, Aunt Tsunade! This will be so helpful!" Naruto replied with delight.

"I will also give you a copy of the most powerful elemental jutsu and the jutsu required to be known to be able to attempt them. We have the most powerful Fire Jutsu here in the Hidden Leaf Village, the most powerful Wind Jutsu would be in the Hidden Sand Village, the most powerful Lightning Jutsu would be in The Hidden Cloud Village, the most powerful Earth Jutsu would be in the Hidden Stone Village and the most powerful Water Jutsu would be in the Hidden Mist Village. I can also arrange for ANBU Operative Tenzo to meet you outside of the village to train you in the Wood Style. Unfortunately the users of the Scorch Release and Ice Release are deceased although you might be able to ask the Hidden Sand Village for jutsu scrolls pertaining to the Scorch Style and you might be able to find scrolls pertaining to the Ice Style near the Hidden Mist Village or where Haku lived. the last things I will give you are scrolls from your parents to you before they died and the things they left you, also here is a list of all of the other Jinchuuriki and their respective Tailed Beasts. I know you want to help them, so I wrote one up from all of the information gathered from Jiraiya's spy network."

"W-wow! Why are you giving me so much Auntie?" Naruto asked after processing all that he just heard.

"You are being banished and I want to give you all of the things that belong to you and the things that will help you to survive." Tsunade replied with sadness in her voice.

"Okay, I just need to write a letter to everyone before I go okay?" Naruto told Tsunade.

"Yes that is fine Naruto, you can talk to one person before you leave, I will take care of the letter being delivered."

"Okay." Naruto replied.

Naruto then proceeded to write the letter to his friends. After he was done he gave the letter to Tsunade and told her to give it to Iruka Umino. Tsunade then hugged him goodbye as he made his way out of the Hokage Tower with everything that Tsunade had given him and proceeded to his apartment and packed up all of his things. As he was walking towards the gate entrance, he spotted Sakura and quickly walked with his crutches over to her as fast as he could.

"Hey Sakura, I just wanted to tell you I will be leaving the village and I just wanted to say goodbye to you before I left." Naruto said with a grin although there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Good riddance, you're always so annoying, why are you still here, get out, I don't want to see your face again. I want you to leave now, if you never come back it will be too soon. GET OUT ALREADY!" Sakura screamed at him.

Naruto felt his heart shatter and crumble to dust right then and there. He then turned to the gates of the village and left while crying. He looked at the list of Jinchuuriki Tsunade had given him.

Jinchuuriki: Gaara of the Sand, current shinobi of the Hidden Sand Village, Tailed Beast: One-Tails, Location: Hidden Sand Village

Jinchuuriki: Yugito Nii, current kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud Village, Tailed Beast: Two-Tails, Location: Hidden Cloud Village

Jinchuuriki: N/A, deceased, Tailed Beast: Three-Tails, Location: Mist Lake

Jinchuuriki: Roshi, current shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village, Tailed Beast: Four-Tails, Location: Hidden Stone Village

Jinchuuriki: Han, current shinobi of the Hidden Stone Village, Tailed Beast: Five-Tails, Location: Hidden Stone Village

Jinchuuriki: Utakata, former shinobi of the Hidden Mist Village, currently a missing-nin, Tailed Beast: Six-Tails, Location: Unknown

Jinchuuriki: Fu, current kunoichi of the Hidden Waterfall Village, Tailed Beast: Seven-Tails, Location: Hidden Waterfall Village

Jinchuuriki: Killer B, current shinobi of the Hidden Cloud Village, fraternal brother to current Raikage, A, Tailed Beast: Eight-Tails, Location: Hidden Cloud Village

Jinchuuriki: Naruto Uzumaki, former shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, banished for failed mission to retrieve a shinobi that had deserted the village, Tailed Beast: Nine-Tails, Location: Unknown

'Ok, I'll go visit Gaara first, he is a Jinchuuriki I can help him, he has a kekkei genkai, and he could help me with another kekkei genkai from his village.' He thought to himself, he then remembered the scroll from his parents.

'I'll look at it tonight, when I set up camp, I should get to the Hidden Sand by the end of tomorrow.' Naruto then thought to himself as he sped off towards the start of his adventure.

**So that was the first chapter of my new story, hope you guys like it! Please read and review, it would mean so much to me. If you have any questions or constructive criticism please put it in a review or PM me. I do not currently know who to pair Naruto with, so I will leave it to you guys. If you want Naruto to be with someone then leave it in a review or PM me and whoever get the most reviews will be paired with Naruto, you can also ask him to be paired with multiple people, if enough people ask for multiple girls then I will choose the top 3 or 4 to go with him. If you have an idea on how to introduce the girl(s) then please write that as well. The next chapter or chapters will be about Naruto meeting all of the people who will train him. I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I hope that I can get the right ideas so I can keep producing good content for you guys. EliteThrasher98 out.**

**A/N: I had gotten a review a while back about the names of the Tailed Beasts being known, but I thought that I should make it like that, but now in the middle of writing the fourth chapter, I decided to make their names a secret once more, plus I will make all of the Tailed Beasts female, don't know why, just feel like it. Fourth chapter will be out pretty soon.**


	2. To The Sand

**Hey guys, here is the second chapter to this story. Wow the first chapter got a lot of attention pretty quickly, I never thought I would get that much attention so quickly, thank all of you who have read my story and I hope that the following chapters can interest you and entertain you.**

**Disclaimer: EliteThrasher98 does not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, if he did, Naruto would be way more badass.**

'Why? Why did he do that? Why me? He should have known what I would go through! Why?!' Naruto thought to himself as he sped through the trees towards the Hidden Sand Village.

_**Flashback**_

_After setting up camp that night, Naruto unrolled one of the scrolls that had been from his parents and found it to be a letter addressed to him._

_Naruto,_

_I am writing to you now right before I go back with you to seal the Nine-Tails with in you. I am so sorry I have to do this but this is the only way. Your mother is holding the Nine-Tails still so I can seal it within you, so she cannot write what she feels on this letter, but know that she loves you very much. I have asked Lord Third to name you Uzumaki after your mother so that people don't try to hurt you. I am also giving you separate scrolls for my signature jutsu, the Flying Thunder God and Rasengan. Your mother is giving you a sword that has been passed down for generations through the Uzumaki clan, the best place to train with it would be the Land of Iron where the samurai hail from, tell their leader, Mifune, that you are my son, as he owes me a favour. She is also giving you the secrets of the most powerful and useful sealing jutsu and formulae of the Uzumaki clan. I love you so very much and I wish that we could have been a happy family. Again, I am so very sorry to do this to you Naruto, but it is the only way, my final wish is that the village acknowledges you as a hero, not a demon. Goodbye Naruto._

_Your loving father,_

_Minato Namikaze_

_Naruto's eyes widened as he read the letter and at the end he started crying, from joy, sadness and anger. The joy, from knowing that his father was his hero and that his parents loved him. The sadness, knowing that they died and could never see them again. The anger, from knowing that his own father saddled him with a burden too large for such a small child. He then opened the two jutsu scrolls with the Namikaze clan crest on it and the storage scroll with the Uzumaki clan crest on it. The two Namikaze jutsu scrolls _were _for the Flying Thunder God and the Rasengan and the Rasengan scroll indicated that it was in fact incomplete and that there was a way to add elemental manipulation to it. The storage scroll contained the sword pertained to in the letter. The word sword did it no justice at all, it was a katana with a black blade that turned crimson when the light reflected off of it with a golden guard in the shape of a star, a soft grip that changed shape to fit the wielder's hands perfectly if the wielder was the rightful one and a beautiful pommel, it was in the shape of the Uzumaki crest with the inside of the swirl made of ruby and the outlines made of gold. The sheath was beautiful in its own right, with it being made of hard yet soft black material with two gold bands around the area where the blade entered. It also had a small strip of ruby running through the middle on each side, although the ruby seemed to have been mixed with a little bit of gold, making it orange. This worked with Naruto perfectly as it seemed to accentuate the mix of the Red-Hot Habanero and the Yellow Flash to create the Orange Fox (not that Naruto knew that of course, he doesn't know his mother's nickname yet). It could not be called a mere sword, more like a work of art. He then saw the five scrolls that contained the sealing formulae of the Uzumaki Clan's most powerful sealing jutsu. He then resolved to learn them when he had the time. Naruto then retired to his sleeping roll to get ready for the next day._

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto then kept running along the trees at very high speeds, as he was anxious to meet Gaara again and train with him, he hadn't seen him since the Leaf's invasion. Naruto started going so fast he started to break the branches he pushed off from. After another 2-3 hours, the landscape changed to barren rock and sand, signifying that Naruto had entered the Land of Wind. About an hour after that Naruto caught sight of the Hidden Sand Village and arrived at it's gates to find a pair of Sand shinobi not unlike the pair of Chunin always at the gates of the Leaf.

"State your name and business please." One of the shinobi said with boredom in his voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to speak with Gaara, one of your shinobi." Naruto replied with a polite tone in his voice, hoping to appease the duo.

"I will retrieve Gaara, wait here a moment." The other shinobi said as he used the Body Flicker Technique.

After waiting for about five minutes, the shinobi returned with Gaara and Naruto stopped leaning on the wall and smiled at Gaara.

"Hey Gaara, how you going?" Naruto said with a huge grin and happy tone to his voice.

"I am well Naruto, what do you want with me?" Gaara said with his usual monotone.

"I heard that you are a user of the Kekkei Genkai known as the Magnet Release, is it true?"

"Yes, why do you want to know this?" Gaara said, making a face that looked like he was trying to lift an eyebrow, if he had one.

"I want you to train me, apparently I could be a user of this style. Also I heard that one of your deceased kunoichi was able to use a Kekkei Genkai known as the Scorch Release, I could be a user of that as well and was wondering if you could get any scrolls for me from your library, if there are any." Naruto asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Very well, I will see if I can get you those scrolls, meet me at the roof of the Kazekage's tower in fifteen minutes, it is the large spherical structure in the centre of the village." Gaara said this to Naruto with a blank face, but Naruto knew that he was surprised due to the slight tone of his voice.

Gaara then used the Sand Body Flicker Technique, the Sand Body Flicker Technique is the same as the normal Body Flicker Technique, except for the fact that the sand whipped around him as he used the technique.

Naruto was looking over the village from the roof of the Kazekage's tower when Gaara appeared using the Sand Body Flicker.

"I was able to get you some scrolls for the Scorch Style, the user was a kunoichi known as Pakura, she died when she was sent on a mission to resolve peace ties with the Hidden Mist Village, but was killed by unknown shinobi from the Hidden Stone Village. I will give them to you after our first training session today, follow me to the training ground." Gaara said to Naruto as he jumped off the roof with Naruto in tow.

As the two jinchuuriki reached the training ground, Gaara turned around to Naruto.

"With the Magnet Style, each user has used a different type of material, The Third Kazekage, used Iron Dust, my father The Fourth Kazekage, used Gold Dust, and I use sand, there is no way to tell what type of material yours will be. The best way to find out is to try and use the Magnet Style, to do that, you have to let your chakra flow through the earth until it finds a material that is compatible with it. Then you need to draw it out of the ground, after this, the best thing to do is carry a gourd like me, so that if you are in an environment where you cannot access your material, you can draw it out of your gourd and use it to fight with. If you have trouble using your chakra to use and control the material, note that this kekkei genkai is a combination of the Wind and Earth Style chakra natures." Gaara explained to Naruto.

'Okay, let my chakra flow through me into the earth, find a compatible material... got it!' Naruto thought to himself as he brought the material to the surface.

The dust of the material brought to the surface had the colour of a beautiful dark green that reflected the light beautifully, giving it a look as if it was light green and dark green at the same time. Gaara made the face as if he was lifting an eyebrow once again as he saw what material Naruto had brought to the surface.

"Interesting... it seems as if you use Emerald Dust with the Magnet Style, now that you can use this style, I want you to make fifty Shadow Clones and work on creating Emerald Dust Clones. Remember, this style incorporates Wind and Earth Style chakra natures." Gaara then rose in the sky on a platform of sand and watched as Naruto started to work on his Emerald Dust Clones.

Gaara then noticed another 50 Shadow Clones in another training ground working on a different jutsu, although it was not to do with the Magnet Style at all, from the looks of it, it seemed to be a slightly different version of the Fourth Hokage's signature technique, The Flying Thunder God. The difference was that instead of a yellow flash, it seemed to be an orange swirl, not unlike the Uzumaki Clan crest, albeit with a different colour. Gaara resolved to ask Naruto about it later, at the moment he had to go get a custom made gourd for Naruto.

**Hey guys, so that was the second chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I made Naruto's Magnet Style material different to Gaara's for the same reason that was stated in the chapter, all of the previous materials were different, with the Iron Dust, Gold Dust and Sand. I have a few Magnet Style jutsu thought up, but I would appreciate it if you guys came up with ideas for jutsu as well, just PM me or leave a review with an idea for a jutsu's name and what it does. I will be doing this for every kekkei genkai, although for Naruto's kenjutsu, I will be thinking of those styles myself. If you guys want to give ideas for jutsu for the other kekkei genkai, go right ahead. The voting for the pairings is still up, if you guys really want, I could make some characters that haven't been introduced yet female, or the Nine-Tails as well. Also, I am not sure whether Naruto should say Magnet Style of Emerald Dust Style for his jutsu using the Emerald Dust, leave a review or PM me for that as well. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time.**


	3. Emerald Dust Training

**Here is the third chapter of this story, it will be focused on the Emerald Dust training that Naruto is undergoing with Gaara. Thanks to NeoAmon678 for jutsu ideas, I probably won't reveal them all now, I have to have some surprises when he actually battles with it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end.**

**Disclaimer: EliteThrasher98 does not own Naruto, if he did, then this wouldn't be a fanfiction, this would be what actually happens.**

Naruto was standing in the training ground looking at 5 clones of himself, quick to make, not much chakra used, after about 100 hours worth of training, (50 shadow clones, 2 hours, 50 x 120 = 6000, 6000 ÷ 60 = 100). These were not your ordinary clones, these were original, one of a kind, never before seen, yadda yadda yadda, Emerald Dust Clones! Even with all that training there was one fatal flaw, their eyes were green, no matter what he did, he couldn't fix it. He then thought that it was a good way for him to collect information, all he had to do was get rid of the whisker marks and he could pose as someone other than himself. Naruto tested out different infiltration techniques to use with them, the clones could actually revert back to emerald dust, travel through or on the ground and reform again with the same information, although they had to be fully formed to hear any oral information or relay this information by mouth.

Naruto had made an additional fifty Shadow Clones to work on a new jutsu he had been working on. It consisted of getting the emerald dust to collect around Naruto like an armor. He could freely move in it, plus, if he was up against Sasuke, Itachi or a Hyuuga, he could use it to refract the light to use against their dojutsu, Gaara had mentioned to him that he had heard of a woman who could use the Crystal Style who did the same thing, although did not use it as an armor. Gaara had thought nothing of it until Naruto had started training and see as how the Emerald Dust refracted the light as well, he decided to help Naruto by telling him this. It also didn't require a hand seal, so that helped with time.

Naruto was now checking on the third lot of Shadow Clones, they were working on his father's signature jutsu, (well at least his most famous one) The Flying Thunder God, at the moment, his range was 3-7 metres and that took about half his chakra each jump, he had to find a way to fix that. After checking on that lot, he was waiting for Gaara to get back, he didn't know what the hell was taking him so long, but it had better have been a damn good reason.

"Naruto, I got you something." Naruto heard behind him, he turned around and there was Gaara with his sand holding… a gourd?

"Is that a gourd? Wait, for me? Thanks so much Gaara! That looks so cool!" Naruto was ecstatic as Gaara's sand deposited the gourd in front of him.

"Now Naruto, fill that gourd up to the brim right now, just because we are rich in minerals here, does not mean that other places will be." Gaara said simply.

"Yeah, ok…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at the gourd more, before filling it up.

Naruto's gourd was the shape of Gaara's, except was midnight black, with a strip of emerald green and sandy orange swirling around to the top from opposite ends, occaisonally meeting at the middle while continuing on, the cap on the gourd was made of cork and was coloured a golden yellow.

"I got it custom made for you, the green represents your Emerald Dust and the orange represents my Sand, I got them to swirl around and cross each other to signify our friendship, (sappy, I know, but even though Gaara looks emotionless on the outside, he is actually very thoughtful on the inside, at least in my story.) I hope you like it." Gaara said.

"Like it? Are you serious? I don't like it at all, I LOVE IT!" Naruto yelled out with glee.

Gaara's mouth then changed into a smile and gave Naruto a set of three scrolls, while Naruto looked at them quizzically.

"These are the only scrolls of the Scorch Style that were in the library archives, I guess Pakura didn't write her jutsu down, either that, or there were only a few uses for it. I'll see you tomorrow at eight o'clock for some more training." Gaara then made a platform of sand and flew away.

'Huh, guess I should look at these scrolls when I get back to... wait, I don't have a house!' Naruto thought to himself as he made to walk in the direction towards where his apartment would be, relative to where the Leaf's training grounds were.

Naruto woke up on the roof of the Kazekage's tower, (as that is where he is staying for the time that he is in the Sand Village).

Naruto then looked at the sun and realised that it was around seven thirty and immediately sped to the training ground and started some more training with fifty Shadow Clones once again, on the Emerald Dust Armour, at the moment it was really weak and could only go up to the knees, but once it was completed, it would be like Gaara's Sand Armour.

'Actually, it would be a good idea to make it like a second skin, like Gaara's Sand Armour. Plus the dojutsu protection would be super beneficial, and no-one would know that I was wearing it if I make it perfectly.' Naruto thought to himself as he kept concentrating on the Emerald Dust Armour. After thirty minutes of training with the Shadow Clones, Gaara showed up and watched for a few minutes as Naruto trained with the Emerald Dust Armour.

"Naruto."

The real Naruto then turned and saw Gaara standing there watching his shadow clones as his gaze reverted back to Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to try a new technique, it involves using your dust to attack to multiple parts of your body and act as an offensive weapon. For example you can make spikes on the end of your knuckles, or long sharp blades running along the length of your arms and legs. You should probably use it to amplify your taijutsu, make fifty Shadow Clones for that and also, make fifty Shadow Clones to try and make an Emerald Dust platform, like I am doing with my Sand, so you can have greater speed and manoeuvrability, (plus look more badass)." Gaara explained

Naruto then made one hundred and fifty more shadow clones, the third lot of fifty went to go practice the Flying Thunder God, while the other two lots of fifty did what Gaara suggested (if you think that is too many, in the video games, the Part 1 version, the one that would have lesser chakra, makes 2000 for his Ultimate Jutsu and if it is not the finish, just shrugs it off).

The real Naruto then went back to the Kazekage's tower roof and got his sword out of the storage seal and went on a shopping trip to buy weapons, a second smaller gourd that could hang off his belt, a belt to hold his sword's sheath and his gourd, and of course, the food from the gods, the heavenly dish, the one of a kind, yadda yadda yadda (here we go again), RAMEN!

Naruto came back to find that a small group of people had gathered to watch all of the two hundred Naruto's doing their training and saw a familiar blonde girl at the front of the crowd. He walked up behind her and said,

"Wow, he is a powerhouse, I mean so many Shadow Clones, is he using Gaara'a kekkei genkai? Wow, he is so amazing, he is so cool, everyone would like him, I mean come on, he is the best ninja ever!."

The blonde girl started nodding, but after he started complementing himself so much, she grew suspicious and saw Naruto standing right there behind her.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Leaf Village? How can you use Gaara's kekkei genkai?" Temari asked suddenly.

"Well, I'm here to learn from Gaara, I got banished from the Leaf Village and I have all five elemental affinities, so I can use all of the elemental kekkei genkai." Naruto replied.

"Wait, what? Why did you get banished?"

So Naruto then retold the story of how he got banished from the Leaf Village and ended up in the Sand Village.

_**One Month Later**_

Naruto stood at the gates of the Sand Village facing towards the village and Gaara.

"I guess this is goodbye for now Gaara, I will see you later in life I guess." Naruto said to Gaara as he walked away from the gates of the Hidden Sand Village.

"Goodbye Naruto "Namikaze" Uzumaki! I hope we meet again someday, use your techniques well!" Gaara called out.

As Gaara finished speaking, Naruto quickly sped off towards the snow covered Land of Iron.

**So that is all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it and again thanks to NeoAmon678 for the jutsu ideas. So as you can tell, the next phase in his training will be his kenjutsu, and by extent, his taijutsu and speed. The polls are still open for the Naruto pairings, and if anyone else has any jutsu ideas, don't hesitate to PM me. That is all for now, EliteThrasher98 out.**


	4. Perverts and Legendary Swords

**Hey guys, EliteThrasher98 here, sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I have had a lot of things going on for Christmas and the aftermath. For me, right now, it is the early hours of the 29th, like 3:00 in the morning and I will be leaving for a week, on the 30th. I will be taking my laptop with me, so I will try to get some chapters done, while I am gone. I also need to know if I should skip the training after this chapter, as evidenced by the last chapter, I am not that good at writing about training sessions. Please let me know as soon as you can, preferably before the 30th, so basically, later today or early tomorrow, I will do what most people want me to do, if no-one bothers to tell me what they want, I will decide on my own, and you will see what I choose. Sorry about the short notice, but I haven't had much free time. I forgot to mention that all characters are in their original outifits unless stated otherwise later in the series. Without further ado, here is the fourth chapter in the The Return of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to point this out? I mean come on.**

Gaara studied the kunai in his hand as Naruto sped away, it was an unusual design, with a large centre prong in the middle looking like an arrowhead and two smaller outside prongs facing back towards the handle. The handle itself was unusual as well, it was thicker than normal and had an orange seal on it. Gaara guessed it operated similarly to the Flying Thunder God kunai used by the Fourth Hokage.

Naruto sped along the trees at a very fast pace, anxious to meet this Mifune character his father had spoken about.

'Who is this guy anyway? How does he know my dad? I guess I'll find out soon' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto continued on for a few minutes before the forest changed to flat land, after a few hours he saw a town in the distance. Naruto decided he would go to the town rather than pass it by. A few minutes later, he arrived in the town and looked for a bathhouse to relax. He saw the bathhouse and decided to check for any perverts, while training with Jiraiya it had become one of Naruto's traditions, so to speak. He walked around the side and what did he find? Jiraiya, of course! Naruto decided to walk up right behind him and yell...

"PERVERT!" Naruto screamed as he booted Jiraiya over the wall into the hot springs and the wrath of the female bathers.

Naruto winced as he heard sounds of breaking bones, smacks of feet and fist on skin and the the sound of something being squashed. He then saw Jiraiya slowly limp out of the hot springs. Jiraiya's hair then lengthened and wrapped around him, a few moments later it unwound from around Jiraiya and shortened back to it's original length as Jiraiya looked as fresh as a daisy.

"I swear, I am going to kill the fucker tha- Naruto!" Jiraiya said as he walked over to his student and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"I was stopping here on my way to the Land of Iron to learn about kenjutsu, but now that you're here, tell me all that you know about Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto told his teacher with a stern look on his face.

"Ah, I see Tsunade told you. Well you look a lot like Minato, albeit his hair was longer and you got your face structure from Kushina. Minato was a great man, kind and caring, like you. He was a lot smarter than you though. He liked ramen almost as much as you, so did your mother. He actually had respect for his elders, unlike somebody I know... anyway, he liked to read and investigate jutsu for improvements and modifications. When Kushina got pregnant with you, you were his main focus, along with keeping Kushina happy during the 'special times' she had. He almost literally dropped everything and bolted out of his office when he heard the news about you. Now onto your mother, she was one of the most beautiful women in the world. She had long red hair going down to around waist height with a small black hairpin on one side and she had violet eyes, she was kind to her friends, but if you got on her bad side... oh boy. She was called the Red-Hot Habanero, due to her temper. She gave me the same nickname as you, ungrateful Uzumakis, anyway, she loved being with her friends and eventual partner. she loved you even more than Minato, she always talked to you and always said how you would grow up with a happy family and be loved so much. You know how they were killed by the Fox? Well, that was because the Fox got loose, you see, Kushina was the Fox's second jinchuriki and the first was the wife of the first Hokage, her name was Mito Uzumaki. I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to the First Hokage, whatever, the reason the Fox got loose was because a man in a mask that only showed his left eye, attacked the ANBU forces protecting Kushina and Minato, this was because the seal is at it's weakest during childbirth. The eye that showed had the Sharingan and after getting the Fox out, he captured it in a genjutsu and ordered it to attack the Leaf. So that man was actually the reason your parents died, while the Fox might be a mindless beast, on the off chance it isn't, don't hold it against it, it wasn't it's fault." Jiraiya explained. (I know it was a big story, deal with it.)

"Wow, I guess they really did love me. Well, see you later." Naruto said as he walked towards the hot springs.

"Oi, Pervy Sage! Meet me in the Land of Iron in a month, we can do some training then!." Naruto said just as he reached the entrance and just as Jiraiya was about to look through the ho- leave, leave, yeah that was it.

Naruto awoke from his bed in the hotel room he had booked for the night and quickly grabbed a storage scroll with his breakfast in it and packed up all of his other stuff. He then went down to the counter, dropped off his room key and left. Ten minutes later, Naruto was speeding along the flat land while he made a Shadow Clone who started eating his breakfast homemade ramen while on the original's back. After the breakfast was consumed, he put the rubbish into another storage seal that held all of his rubbish that he had no use for anymore, no-one knew what would happen if he opened it. He had stolen it at the age of 6 and watched as others trained with using them afterwards to see how to use it. Six to thirteen was seven years, he didn't even know how much rubbish, broken ninja tools, outgrown clothes and other stuff was in there, he didn't even know why he used it rather than an ordinary bin. Kleptomania? After a while, he noticed the air started to get colder and that in the distance the ground was starting to turn white, he then realised that it was just snow collecting on the ground.

Naruto entered through the gates into the Land of Iron's main city and looked for the building that looked like the main one. He found a small building in the centre of town and it had a sign above it saying _House of Mifune. _Naruto then unsealed the sword from the scroll and held it in his left hand as he knocked on the door. The door opened and out came an old, but not too old, man in the garb of a samurai, minus the helmet.

"Yes, young one? What is it you seek with me?" Mifune asked with a blank look.

"My father said you owed him a favour, I am asking to have that favour repaid. I am asking you to train me, only for a month, as I have other places I need to be in the time that I have." Naruto replied.

"Who is your father? There are not many men who I owe favours to, but there are multiple nonetheless." Mifune asked with a single eyebrow raised.

"My father was the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden In The Leaves, Minato Namikaze."

"Minato's boy eh? Well, you look and act just like him, albeit with a bit of your mother in you to be sure, you can't be exactly like your father, now can you?" Mifune said, indicating Naruto to enter his home.

Naruto then sat at the table in the centre of the room as Mifune sat across from him.

"So, who was your mother? I never knew that Minato had a partner." Mifune asked Naruto.

"My mother was Kushina Uzumaki, although many know her as the Red-Hot Habanero." Naruto replied.

"Kushina Uzumaki? Never figured her to be with Minato, they were completely different. Although, Minato did make the things that seemed impossible work out in the end. May I take a look at your sword? I'm sorry, but I am fascinated by swords." Mifune asked, finally noticing Naruto's sword.

"Of course Mifune-sensei." Naruto replied, handing over his sword with a slight bow of the head.

"Mifune-sensei? Not so fast kid, I haven't agreed to train you yet. Anyway, back to this swo- Wait, it can't be! The legendary sword, Dragon's Maelstrom! How did you get this?" Mifune asked, immediately excited.

"It was a parting gift from my mother. It was given to me before she died." Naruto replied.

"Ah I see. I will train you boy, we will get started tomorrow morning at eight o'clock, you are welcome to stay in the guest room here." Mifune said, handing the sword back to Naruto.

"Thank you Mifune-sensei."

**So that was the fourth chapter of this story, I hope you guys enjoyed it, as I said before, I am thinking about skipping the training of Naruto's kekkei genkai, as I am not very good at writing about training sessions. I will do whatever the most people want me to do, if no-one tells me what they want me to do, or it is a tie, I will choose myself. Anyway, I will see you guys later. EliteThrasher98 out!**


	5. Training Montages and Returns of Heroes

**Hey guys, EliteThrasher98 here once again. This is the last chapter I will be posting before I go. What I am going to do with the training is rather than write loads of chapters on the training or skip it completely, I have decided to do a small training montage, just so you know, they aren't in chronological order, just in the order I come up with the training 'methods'. There will probably be some flashbacks later on in the story, if I remember to do them. The progress with this story has been amazing, before, I literally wrote my other story on my phone on the bus to and from school! Now that I have more time to write these, I am producing better quality as well as better quantity. I will try to write more chapters while I am away. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you guys in a week. Peace!**

**Disclaimer: I have to do this every time? Well, I don't own Naruto, wish I did, I don't. What's that? I have to keep doing until I finish the story? Great...**

Mifune's Training

"Oh, come on! I swear you must be related to Bushy Brows-sensei!" Naruto complained.

"Stop your whining and do it already! I said 500 one handed push-ups, 50 laps around the house on your hands, 200 sit-ups, 100 laps around the house, 100 strikes with all four limbs each on that log, then 20 laps around the city! Do it NOW!" Mifune roared at the poor blonde.

Naruto then started on his painful training regime, he wasn't even using his sword yet! Oh did I forget to tell you? He's also wearing weights that are 10 kilograms heavier than Lee's! I feel sorry for him...

Mei's Training (Lava Style)

"Ah, you crazy bitch! You and that crazy snake lady must be sisters or something!" Naruto yelped as he dodged the lava currently spewing from the Fifth Mizukage's mouth.

"You know Anko? She's so fun to play wi- wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Mei yelled as she shot out even more lava.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he ran even faster.

ET: Oh, wow. At least I don't have to do that with the crazy bit- (Mei turns towards ET) SHIT! Gotta go, bye! (ET runs away in a blur of dust)

Mei's Training (Boil Style)

"Ah, at least this won't be as dangero- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Naruto screamed as he watched the mist that came from Mei's mouth dissolve a tree.

"Not as dangerous huh? This is going to be even more fun." Mei stated with a sadistic smile, not unlike the one that graces the face of our favourite sadistic snake charmer from the Leaf Village.

"You are definitely related to that snake lady!" Naruto yelled as he tried to dodge the mist.

ET: I... I don't have anything to say anymore. Just... I feel sorry for you bro.

Onoki's Training

"At least I'm far, far away from that sadist. This will be awesome." Naruto said as he sighed in relief.

"Now look here boy, I am only helping you because you promised me some reading material. Now you will do as I say, or I will make your life a living hell, if you disobey me, what Lady Mizukage does to you will feel like a nice massage. Clear?" The old Tsuchikage said.

"Y-Yes sir! Crystal! Jeez, how many white haired men enjoy that stuff?" Naruto said with a disappointed look on his face while also shaking when he remembered what Mei did to him.

"What was that?!" Onoki asked with a roar.

"N-Nothing sir!" Naruto replied as he stood ramrod straight.

ET: Well, seriously though, how many white haired men enjoy Icha Icha? (Yes Onoki is a pervert too, at least in this story.) Kakashi, Jiraiya and the Third, wow, white haired perverts must be Kishimoto's thing or something.

No Haku training, he's dead.

Already done Gaara's training

No Pakura training, she's dead.

Darui's Training

"Hey, your style looks pretty fun, I can't wait to learn it!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yo, man, chill. I will only train you if you aren't too drab. Now get ready to start learning." Darui said with a bored expression.

"Now this is a technique that requires great focus and concentra-"

"This is going to be awesome! I can't wait to see what it does!" Naruto squealed excitedly, interrupting Darui.

Darui then extended a finger and black lightning shot from it and hit Naruto and created smoke. As the smoke cleared, Darui saw Naruto with every hair on his body on end and Naruto himself was twitching slightly.

"S-Sorry" Naruto replied.

ET: Haha dude, you look funny as! Hahahahah- (Naruto turns towards ET with an angered face.) Oh, uh, bye bye! (ET sprints off again.)

Tenzo's Training

"Come on! I just got here and you try to kill me with a fucking mallet?! This isn't a game of Whack-A-Mole!" Naruto yelped as he was dodging multiple giant wooden mallets.

Little did he know, that ANBU Operative Tenzo was silently laughing his head off.

"Ahhhhhh!"

ET: Well, have fun with Whack-A-Naruto! If you didn't know, Tenzo is Yamato. Both names are codenames, his real name is unknown.

Jiraiya's Training

"Ok, channel the Fox's chakra, learn to control it... Got it! Oh crap!" Naruto yelled as the Fox's chakra overwhelmed the boy.

Naruto's skin started peeling off and his body underneath was made up of red swirling chakra and blood, his eyes were a perfect yellowish-white circle, plus he had four tails also made up of chakra and blood behind him. Naruto then attacked Jiraiya, raking his claws across his mid-section and making a very deep cut. Jiraiya then sprung into action as he went super fast and quickly managed to put a seal on Naruto.

ET: Well, that is the training, I know I didn't really show any of the jutsu or techniques, but the people hurting Naruto kind of used them. Plus, I searched up and found that the Storm Style is actually used by multiple shinobi. I am changing this by making the black lightning the kekkei genkai, while the others are just variations of lightning style.

**Three Years After Banishment**

A stranger stood at the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village with a solemn look on his face, he was wearing a necklace with a golden fox on it, a black vest with gold trim around the neck and red trim on the bottom and sides. He was wearing black cargo pants with lots of pockets in them, he had a black and gold belt with a sword hanging off of it, as well as two small gourds like the big one on his back. He was wearing crimson ninja sandals with a black line running down the centre. The large gourd on his back was a midnight black with a golden cap on it, there were two strips winding around the gourd from bottom to top, occaisonally meeting, one strip was an emerald green and the other was a sandy orange. He had a black and grey fingerless glove on his right hand with the kanji for Storm on the back. His belt had the kanji for Boil and Lava in the middle on what looked like a belt buckle. His sword's sheath had the kanji for Iron near the top. He had the kanji for Wood tattooed on his right wrist and the kanji for Dust tattooed on his left wrist. On his upper right arm he had a tattoo depicting a fight between the Three-Tails and the Nine-Tails (It will be explained later in the story). His muscles were not very big, they were actually very streamlined, with the impression that he was not that strong, which actually disguised his true strength, he could match Tsunade if he used a non-chakra enhanced punch and she did! He was also very fast and agile, (meaning he was fast and could also turn on a dime) he had the kanji for Seal Master on his upper left arm. He had blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whiskers on each cheek, although due to the covering of Emerald Dust armor, his eyes appeared green and his whiskers were removed. He was a very tall young man and stood straight and tall, like a shinobi would. He then smiled as he walked through the gates, into the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Ah, it's good to be back."

**So..., you like? Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be going for a week tomorrow, so this is the last chapter for a while. Naruto has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, what will happen if he gets found out? I know I didn't show many jutsu, but they will be uncovered through battle. If you wanted to know how much time he spends with each style, it is one month for each style, although he keeps training with the styles an mastering them over the years, he spent two months with Jiraiya, bringing the total time of training to 11 months. So he uses two years and one month to master his jutsu, sealing and make his reputation as an S-Class ninja. Not a missing-nin, but still an S-Class, due to the work he has done as a mercenary. Again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am also thinking about maybe getting a beta reader, I don't know. If anyone offers, I will think about it. See you guys in a week! EliteThrasher98 out.**


	6. Jonin Tests

**Hey guys, here is the chapter where Naruto returns to the village. I kind of make him OP, but that's how I'm going to make him. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto walked through the gates into the Hidden Leaf Village and was stopped by the pair of Chunin at the gate station.

"Name and reason for being here, please." Kotetsu asked Naruto

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I wish to be instated as a Leaf Village shinobi." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay, go to the Hokage's tower, it is the large red building in the centre of town. Speak with her and she will direct you to where you need to go." Izumo told him.

Naruto then thanked the pair and sped off towards the Hokage's tower to see the Hokage. He went to jump through the window then realised that he might be found out already, after all, Tsunade only knew one spiky haired blonde his age who would come and go through the window. He decided to go through the door into the Hokage's office.

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I wish to become a Leaf Village shinobi" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Okay I just need to get a Jonin up here to assess you." Tsunade replied, reaching for the cylinder on the desk to alert her assistant Shizune. (They work by putting a pulse of chakra through it, alerting the other cylinder.)

"Actually, your strongest ninja, please. Don't want to hurt your ninja too badly." Naruto said with a serious expression.

"Okay, let me just alert Shizune so she can retrieve him for you." Tsunade replied, pulsing her chakra through the cylinder.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked as she ran through the still open door.

"I need you to bring our strongest off-duty ninja up here please." Tsunade told her assistant.

"As you wish, Lady Tsunade" Shizune replied as she used the Body Flicker Technique.

"Which training ground should I go to? My friend gave me a layout of the village." Naruto said with another grin.

"Training ground 20, I will instruct your tester to meet you there." Tsunade said.

"Ok, thank you. You might want to watch it though." Naruto said with a grin as he used the Body Flicker Technique.

—

Naruto waited at the training ground for his tester when he saw someone running towards the training ground.

"Hey, my name's Kiba Inuzuka, you the guy being tested?" Kiba said.

Kiba had traded his grey hooded jacked for a black hoodless one, he had black pants most commonly worn by ninja. He had black ninja sandals and wore a toothy grin.

"Yeah, name's Ichigo Kurosaki, where's Akamaru, my friend told me all about him." Naruto said with a grin equaling Kiba's.

"Oh, he's back at the compound for his regular check-up, who is the friend who told you about me and Akamaru?" Kiba said with a single eyebrow raised.

"I'll tell you after the test. I've got to focus. Oh, here he is." Naruto said with a grin.

He saw a swirl of leaves as his tester appeared.

"Hey, name's Ichig- You? IT'S YOU?!" Naruto spat with disgust etched across his face.

Standing across from him was the fabled Last Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had traded in his blue shirt and pants for a grey purplish high collared battle kimono, a thick purple rope tied around his waist with black pants and black ninja sandals.

"It's all your fault his dream was crushed. Although I have to thank you for helping him meet me, but I'm gonna rough you up a bit for him. Whenever you're ready." Naruto spat with hatred and disgust as he got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever, come at me." Sasuke said with a bored expression.

Naruto grinned like a maniac before disappearing from everyone's sight, even Sasuke's. He appeared right in front of Sasuke before launching up into the air with a kick to the stomach. He appeared right above Sasuke and delivered an axe kick to his back, causing him to fly back to the ground and hit the ground, causing a medium sized crater to form. He nudged Sasuke's unconscious form with his foot, disappointed.

"This is the best the Last Uchiha can do? I'm disappointed." Naruto said as he walked back to Tsunade and Kiba.

"So, did I pass?" Naruto said with a grin?

"Y-Yes, you are awarded the rank of Elite Jonin, I will retrieve your headband and vest and have them brought to you this afternoon."

"I'll take the headband, but I don't need the vest. Thanks." Naruto said with a smile.

"Very well, where would you like them sent?" Tsunade asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki's old apartment please, thanks." Tsunade and Kiba's eyes widened before Tsunade left with tears welling in her eyes.

"So Ichigo, who was your friend? He must be someone important to you." Kiba said with an excited grin on his face.

"You know him, he was banished from the village three years ago. He told me all about you, Shino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, the banshee bitch and the emo bastard. (Sakura and Sasuke.) His name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Orange Fox." Naruto replied with a serious expression.

"Y-You know Naruto? How is he? He's the Orange Fox?" Kiba asked with a huge grin before his face fell.

"I wish he could come back, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto and I were the gang back in the Academy."

"Oh, he's much closer than you think." Naruto said with a solemn grin.

"How is he?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, he is fine. He is very capable, we are at the same level in everything! We trained together for two years after all." Naruto replied with a grin stretching from ear to ear.

"I've got to go, see ya." Naruto then sped off and left Kiba to go check on Akamaru.

—

Naruto quickly used the Flying Thunder God disguised as a Body Flicker to go back to just outside the village to meet a girl that looked about Naruto's age with mint green hair and brown eyes.

"I'm in, you wanna come and become a Leaf ninja too?" Naruto asked with a kind smile.

"Really? You're gonna let me? YAY! Thank you big bro!" The girl screamed in joy.

**I always wanted to do this chapter for ages! I hope you guys enjoyed it. As you can guess, Naruto did train for a bit with the girl, the description should make it easy to figure out. See you guys later! EliteThrasher98 out.**


	7. Family Matters

Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is sort of a mini fight, where you see one of his jutsu, sealing techniques and kenjutsu techniques. See you at the end!

Disclaimer: I don't not not not not own Naruto or Bleach.

Naruto grabbed the girl's hand and led her to the gate to be processed by Izumo and Kotetsu. They then made their way to the Hokage's tower once again. Naruto gave the girl a piggyback up to the window and then promptly knocked on the window startling Tsunade.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" Tsunade asked, momentarily reminded of the other spiky blonde haired boy who entered and exited from the window.

"I'm here to see if my little sister can become a Leaf ninja as well. Can she do that today?" Naruto asked

"Yes let me ju-" Tsunade said as an explosion erupted in the Leaf Village.

"What was that? Me and Fu will check it out, come on Fu." Naruto said as the two jumped out from the still open window.

Naruto and Fu sped to the source of the explosion and found Sound ninja attacking the village.

'Sound? I thought we took care of them?' Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto and Fu then looked at each other and nodded and made chakra claws and tore through the Sound ninja and then found themselves separated by a purple barrier not unlike the one the Third Hokage was trapped inside when he fought against Orochimaru, except Naruto was the one trapped inside.

"Ah, so I got you did I? Well, this'll be fun, won't it?" An unfamiliar, yet familiar voice said.

Naruto turned around and saw Kabuto Yakushi, the apprentice of Orochimaru, yet he was a mix between snake and human, all he was wearing was a red cloak.

"Time to have some fun, eh Uzumaki?" Kabuto said with a snake-like grin.

Kabuto quickly attacked with a roundhouse kick to the side which Naruto caught then threw back. Naruto then ducked a haymaker and jumped over a leg sweep. Naruto then responded with an axe kick which Kabuto easily dodged, but Naruto was right there and planted a fist right into his face which rocketed Kabuto back into the barrier. Kabuto then threw off his cloak and showed he had white ninja pants on, but that was it. A snake that acted as a tail then shot out at Naruto, but Naruto dodged it and grabbed it's head and socked it in the face, just like he did to Kabuto.

"I guess I'm going to have to resort to using these two." Kabuto said as he summoned two coffins from the ground.

Naruto then made a Shadow Clone to stand in front of the left coffin as the original Naruto stood in front of the right one. As the two coffins came up, he read the kanji on the front. The coffin his clone was standing had Red Hot Habanero on it and the coffin the original was standing in front of read Yellow Flash.

'No it can't be!' Naruto thought to himself as the coffin lids fell off the coffins.

Inside the coffins stood Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Naruto's eyes widened and then unshed tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

'I owe them this much.' Naruto thought as the Emerald Dust fell off of his face, revealing the cerulean blue eyes and whiskers hidden from the world. Minato and Kushina then walked out of the coffins and their eyes registered the person in front of them.

"H-Hey, Dad, M-M…" Naruto said as his voice caught in his throat.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Minato asked.

"Y-Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to fight you." Naruto said as the tears fell down his face.

"My baby. I'm sorry I have to do this to you." Kushina said with a sad expression on her face.

—

Tsunade was speaking to the Jonin that had reported that all of the Sound ninja that had attacked had been taken down.

"Then what is that? Everyone move out towards that object!" Tsunade said pointing at the purple cube that served as the barrier and speeding towards it with the Jonin speeding behind her.

Tsunade and the Jonin arrived at the barrier to find a blonde haired man had his back to them as he and a clone were fighting the Fourth Hokage and the Red Hot Habanero. Then the one fighting the Fourth Hokage threw an oddly shaped kunai behind the Fourth. He then used a version of the Flying Thunder God and turned to face Tsunade and the Jonin. Tsunade and the Jonin noted the open vest and the two circular scars on his shoulder and stomach. what they noticed the most however, was the cerulean blue eyes and whiskers that adorned his face.

"Jonin, stand down. This is a family matter." Tsunade said as tears fell from her eyes.

—

'What do I do? They regenerate no matter what I do to them. Wait, I could try THAT jutsu… Yeah, I'll try.' Naruto thought as he went into the seals for a certain jutsu.

"Wood Style: Wood Binding Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as wood erupted from the ground and bound the two reanimated ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto then made 10 more shadow clones, making 11 in total. 6 of the 11 shadow clones went over to Kushina while the remaining 5 shadow clones and the original went to Minato. 5 of the shadow clones at Kushina made hand seals and placed both hands on the legs, arms and head. The remaining shadow clone at Kushina waited until the seals coming from the clones' hands met at Kushina's chest before placing his hand on the meeting place before shouting out the name of the jutsu.

"Sealing Arts: Impure World Reincarnation Rebirth!" The clone shouted as the seals on Kushina glowed orange, the cracks signifying her reincarnation disappeared, her sclera turned back to white.

The clones that took care of Kushina then dispelled and the remaining clones and original did the same to Minato. The remaining clones then dispelled and Naruto turned to Kabuto. Naruto pulled his sword from it's sheath and narrowed his eyes at Kabuto.

"Sword Art: Dance of the Golden Dragon!" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Kabuto and started cutting him up in a flurry of attacks.

First, his snake tail was cut off, then his right arm, then his left arm, his right leg, his left leg and then his head. It ended when Naruto shoved his sword through Kabuto's heart. Naruto then pulled his sword out of Kabuto's limbless and headless torso, jumped back and made a clone that used a fire jutsu to incinerate Kabuto's body parts. Naruto then released the Wood Binding Jutsu and Minato and Kushina stood up, apparently in control of their own actions.

"We're actually alive! Not those abominations we were before!" Minato said with a surprised and happy tone to his voice.

"Yeah, it's a sealing technique I devised to combat the Impure World Reincarnation Jutsu. I'll probably have to go now." Naruto said as the barrier came down around the three family members.

"Actually, there is a law in the law book, Chapter 7, Subsection 5, Paragraph 3, that states that any ninja that helps to protect the Hidden Leaf Village may become a Leaf ninja if they want to, no matter if they were banished, a missing-nin or foreign ninja." Shino Aburame, one of the Jonin with Tsunade stated. He had traded in his original coat for a beige coat with a hood, only letting his glasses show. He still had his black ninja pants and sandals.

"Sweet! Now I can st-"

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he ran towards Naruto.

Naruto then coat hangered Kiba with a bent arm as he sort of jumped a little bit letting his legs fly in front of him as he and Kiba hit the ground. (Think of Bleach, imagine Naruto as Ichigo and Kiba as Keigo.)

"It's great to be back." Naruto said with a grin.

**So that is that chapter done. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I've always wanted to do that Bleach scene! Hope you guys like what you have seen so far. I forgot to say that there is a poll on my profile for Naruto Pairings so vote on whoever you want. See you guys next time! EliteThrasher98 out.**


	8. Goddamn Haruno Women

**Hey guys, I'm back. The reason I was able to do that double chapter release was because I found internet for a few minutes so I was able to post them. Anyway, here is the next chapter in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Skulduggery Pleasant. I said it. Now I can't be sued, right? Right….?**

"Lady Tsunade, we are here to talk about the fate of Naruto Uzumaki." Homura said, addressing the current Hokage.

"What about him? As Jonin Aburame stated, Naruto is allowed to become a Leaf ninja because he protected the village. There is no reason for this meeting." Tsunade said.

"Yes, but there is no law that states that we cannot banish him again." Koharu interjected.

"What charges do you have against him then?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Assault of a Leaf Village ninja, disobeying strict orders and using fake papers to enter a Hidden Village." Homura said as Tsunade's smirk fell.

"Actually, now that I think about it, we said if he ever came back, that he would be executed. Obviously our Hokage is not up to standard expectations, we should elect a new Hokage." Sari Haruno, the mother of our least favourite pink haired banshee, stated.

"You are overstepping your bounds, Civilian Council Member Haruno! I could have you executed or banished for treason!" Tsunade roared.

"She is merely stating her opinion, Hokage." Danzo Shimura stated.

"People have been banished for less." Tsunade said quietly.

"What, you mean that demon child with the Nine-Tails?" Sari said with a sneer.

"ANBU Operative Tenzo, please execute Civilian Council Member Haruno." Tsunade said with a tired expression.

"What, no! N-" Sari screamed as a bullet of wood shot through her forehead right between her eyes.

"Now, if we can continue. I have had enough of this, I am using my one executive Hokage order right now-"

"What are you talking about? There is no such thing!" Koharu said.

"Oh, yes there is. My grandfather used his to create the Ninja Academy and the Ninja Corps. My granduncle used his to create the Leaf Village Military Police. My sensei used his to keep the secret of Naruto housing the Nine-Tails an SS class secret punishable by death if ever revealed by anyone other than himself or Naruto. My teammate's student used his to create the council. I am now using mine to make the civilian side of the council only have any input in decisions directly impacting the civilians and not the ninja of this village, nothing more, anything less." Tsunade said.

"You cannot do that!" One of the civilian council members yelled.

"Yes I can. Now, all those in favour of letting Naruto Uzumaki stay a Hidden Leaf shinobi?" Tsunade asked the ninja side of the council.

"I." All of the members of the ninja council said simultaneously.

—

Naruto was sitting on the stone head of his father as he looked over the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto heard footsteps behind him and didn't bother turning around.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, is it really you?" Naruto stiffened as he heard a soft, familiar voice. The voice belonged to the person that Naruto once loved and now hated.

"I said, what do you want Sakura?" Naruto said with disgust.

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to make Team 7 again with Sasuke and I." Sakura asked, sure that he would jump at the chance, she was currently wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a zip that went across her body, it went down to her waist. She wore knee length black form fitting shorts and black ninja sandals. She had kept her hair short and still wore her headband on the top of her head.

"No."

"What, why not?" Sakura asked, bewildered he didn't say yes.

"Why should I tell you?" Naruto said.

"Hey, quit being so rude and come back already!" Sakura yelled, getting angry that Naruto was blowing her off like she was a piece of filth that he didn't want to be near longer than he had to.

"No."

"How dare you?! You have no right to act that way! You owe me an apology, you owe Sasuke one as well for hurting him!"

"How dare I? How _dare_ I? I have every right to act this way, I owe no-one an apology, least of all you and the emo." Naruto said, his voice slowly rising.

"What? You have had everything handed to you! At least me and Sasuke had to work for it! Your life is so easy compared to my Sasuke's! You got Jiraiya to train you, the Third Hokage loved you! You got to become a genin even though you failed the test! Sasuke's life has been so much harder than yours!" Sakura screamed.

"How dare you talk to me about hard work, how dare you talk to me about having a hard life? You have no right! If Sasuke's life was harder than mine, prove it! Sasuke was loved by everyone, I was hated. Sasuke was put on a pedestal while I had to literally fight for my life every night! I was kicked out of the orphanage when I was four years old! I was saddled with a burden no-one should have! I'm not the same Naruto as before! I'm not a bumbling idiot anymore. Get away from me!" Naruto screamed, finally turning around to show Sakura the unbridled anger in his eyes.

"Why don't you want things to be how they were?" Sakura asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"What? You think I want things to go back to the way they were? Me as a bumbling idiot that everyone hated? Sasuke as a fucking emo ignoring everyone? You as a fucking banshee that beat me for doing nothing? Sure, when pigs fly through a frozen hell with Sasuke doing ballet in a pink tutu!" Naruto yelled as he jumped off the Hokage Monument.

—

Naruto manipulated wind chakra to level himself out and propel himself as he zoomed through the air towards his old apartment. He picked this trick while training with a strange man who turned out to be a living skeleton. He had a funny sense of humour and travelled with a female teenager about Naruto's age with a strange, yet cute accent. He also taught Naruto to shoot pillars of fire from his hands. Naruto thought back to that time.

**_Flashback_**

_"Now Naruto, you need to manipulate the air around you using wind chakra so as to change its density. Doing this will cause it to help you float. With the fire, you need to expel it from your palms, but use chakra control to form it into a pillar, rather than a fireball." Skulduggery said._

_"Can I get the Crimson Raider if I perfect it?" Naruto asked hopefully._

_"Fine, maybe I should give the Yellow Canary to Valkyrie if she gets it?" Skulduggery said as he pondered giving Valkyrie the vehicle._

_"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped in the air with a grin._

**_Flashback End_**

Naruto reached his apartment as the sun was beginning to set. He entered through the door to be assaulted by the smell of ramen.

'Huh? I don't remember making ramen when I was here last time.' Naruto thought as he entered the main room to find Fu, Kushina and Minato waiting for him with four bowls of ramen.

"Welcome home big brother!" Fu exclaimed with a grin.

"Welcome home son." Minato and Kushina said with a genuine loving smile that warmed Naruto's heart.

**So that was that chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed it! There was a reference to Skulduggery Pleasant in there. If you don't know what it is, it is an amazing book series by Derek Landy. The thing with the Crimson Raider and the Yellow Canary is an inside joke from the series. While people who are reading this who have read the series know that there have only been the Bentley, the Yellow Canary and the Purple Menace, I decided to put one of my own in. I won't make them cars, I think I will make them motorcycles like choppers powered by wind and fire style chakra. Anyway, thanks for reading, rate and review! I also may or may not have just realised that you have to actually select the option for the poll to appear on my profile. So… I kinda thought it was on my profile for a while when it actually wasn't. Yeah… sorry about that. Anyway, at the time of writing this, I should be back tomorrow, I had a bit of internet yesterday, but I hadn't had this finished. I did however fix the poll… I think. I'm thinking of doing a third active story, currently trying to figure out a good start for NeoAmon678's NarutoxOnePiece challenge, and I was wondering if anyone is willing to do a collaboration story with me? I have a basis for what I want to do, but I would like someone else's help to expand it, I'm not the best. PM me or leave it in a review if you want to do this. Not sure who would post it though… maybe both of us… anyway, if anyone wants to do it, we'll figure it out. Well, see you next time! EliteThrasher98 out!**


End file.
